The present invention concerns an elevator, a procedure for the maintenance of the elevator, a procedure for the modernization of an elevator and a clamping device for an elevator.
A driving disk is often used with an elevator in order to move an elevator car. The driving disk and the car are joined together for example via a rope, with such a friction driven hoist. A drive puts the driving disk in a rotation movement. The rotation movement of the driving disk is converted into a motion of the car by a frictional engagement between the driving disk and the rope. The rope serves thereby as combined suspension means or respectively hoisting means, while the driving disk serves as power transmission means:                In its function as suspension means, the rope carries an operating weight of the elevator consisting of the empty weight of the car, the loading capacity of the elevator, an optional counterweight and the weight of the rope. The rope is charged thereby mainly by traction forces. For example, the car and the counterweight hang on the suspension means along the gravitational force.        In its function as hoisting means for moving the car, the rope is pressed onto a moving surface of the driving disk. The rope is thereby subject to pressing-stress and bending-stress. For example, the rope is pressed by the operating weight of the elevator on a range of the driving disk so that rope and the driving disk find themselves in frictional engagement.        In its function as power transmission means, the driving disk transfers the force of the drive to the rope. Important parameters thereby are a material-specific coefficient of friction between the driving disk and the rope and a construction-specific angle or arc of contact of the driving disk through the rope.        
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,615 reveals a friction driven hoist and in the case of this friction driven hoist, for the increase of the friction value between driving disk and rope, the rope is pressed against the driving disk over a special clamping device. The clamping device exhibits a multiplicity of pulleys, which are held in a frame and such pulleys are made of polyurethane and press the rope with a high coefficient of friction and in an angle or arc of contact against the driving disk.